cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Beta
Cookie Clicker Beta is a testing version of the game that allows players to try some of the upcoming features, and then give feedback to Orteil about the update. The most recent version of Cookie Clicker Beta is v.1.0501 beta. You may access it by clicking Try the beta! at the top right corner of the screen in your cookie clicker tab. To return to the main game, click "Live Version" at the top right corner of the screen. There are multiple differences between the beta and live versions. A previous beta version of the game added Dungeons and 4 related achievements , which neither the live nor current beta versions have (unless you cheat). Dungeons can be accessed at /betadungeons, or by using a cheat in the live version. The current beta version includes 3 new buildings, 35 new achievements, 27 new upgrades, a redone CPS and price curve, reworked CPS calculations, a new prestige system with a new upgrade tree, different uses for Heavenly Chips, a new Legacy button for resetting, and a few tiny additions like a border around the Menu, Stats, Info and Legacy buttons. =v.1.037 beta= Achievements The following achievements are only obtainable in 1.037 beta, as they are related to Dungeons. All of them are Shadow Achievements. =v.1.0501 beta= Buildings Upgrades Listed below are upgrades that have been added or someway changed in beta. Prestige upgrades Prestige upgrades are a brand new type of upgrades. They can be purchased during ascending and lasts forever so you don't need to buy them again after next ascending. Unlike regular upgrades, to purchase these upgrades you spend heavenly chips instead of cookies. Heavenly upgrades Permanent upgrade slots Golden cookies and discounts upgrades Seasons upgrades Other Upgrades for Buildings Cursors }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:left" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="18%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Reinforced index finger rowspan="2" 1 100 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "prod prod" 0 - Carpal tunnel prevention cream 500 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "it... it hurts to click..." 1 - Ambidextrous 10 10,000 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "Look ma, both hands!" 2 - Thousand fingers 20 100,000 The mouse and cursors gain +0.1 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickity" 3 - Million fingers 40 10,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +0.5 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickity" 4 - Billion fingers 80 100,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +5 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickity" 5 - Trillion fingers 120 1,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +50 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickity" 6 - Quadrillion fingers 160 10,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +500 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickityclick" 43 - Quintillion fingers 200 10,000,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +5,000 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "man, just go click click click click click, it’s real easy, man." 82 - Sextillion fingers 240 100,000,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +50,000 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "sometimes things just click" 109 - Septillion fingers 280 1,000,000,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +500,000 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "flavor text" 188 - Octillion fingers 320 10,000,000,000,000,000 The mouse and cursors gain +5 million cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "Turns out you '''can' quite put your finger on it."'' 189 } }} Grandmas }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Forwards from grandma rowspan="2" 1 1,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "RE:RE:thought you'd get a kick out of this ;))" 7 - Steel-plated rolling pins 5,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Just what you kneaded." 8 - Lubricated dentures 10 50,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "squish" 9 - Prune juice 50 5,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Gets me going." 44 - Double-thick glasses 100 5,000,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Oh... so THAT's what I've been baking." 110 - Aging agents 200 5,000,000,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Counter-intuitively, grandmas have the uncanny ability to become more powerful the older they get." 192 - Farmer grandmas 15 farms 65,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Farms gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice farmer to grow more cookies." 58 - Miner grandmas 15 mines 750,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Mines gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice miner to dig more cookies." 57 - Worker grandmas 15 factories 9,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Factories gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice worker to manufacture more cookies." 59 - Banker grandmas 15 banks 100,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Banks gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice banker to cash in more cookies." 250 - Priestess grandmas 15 temples 1,400,000,000 Grandmas are '''twice' as efficient. Temples gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice priestess to praise the one true Baker in the sky." 251 - Witch grandmas 15 wizard towers 21,000,000,000 Grandmas are '''twice' as efficient. Wizard towers gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice witch to cast a zip, and a zoop, and poof! Cookies." 252 - Cosmic grandmas 15 shipments 310,000,000,000 Grandmas are '''twice' as efficient. Shipments gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice thing to... uh... cookies." 60 - Transmuted grandmas 15 alchemy labs 4,350,000,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Alchemy labs gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice golden grandma to convert into more cookies." 61 - Altered grandmas 15 portals 60,000,000,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Portals gain +1% CpS per grandma. "a NiCe GrAnDmA tO bA##########" 62 - Grandmas' grandmas 15 time machines 750,000,000,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Time machines gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice grandma's nice grandma to bake double the cookies." 63 - Antigrandmas 15 antimatter condensers 9,500,000,000,000,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Antimatter condensers gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A mean antigrandma to vomit more cookies. (Do not put in contact with normal grandmas; loss of matter may occur.)" 103 - Rainbow grandmas 15 prisms 115,000,000,000,000,000 Grandmas are '''twice' as efficient. Prisms gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A luminous grandma to sparkle into cookies." 180 } }} bankGrandma.png|Banker Grandma templeGrandma.png|Priestess Grandma witchGrandma.png|Witch Grandma Farm }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Cheap hoes rowspan="2" 1 13,000 Farms are '''twice' as efficient. "Rake in the dough!" 10 - Fertilizer 65,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "It's chocolate, I swear." 11 - Cookie trees 10 650,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "A relative of the breadfruit." 12 - Genetically-modified cookies 50 65,000,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "All-natural mutations." 45 - Gingerbread scarecrows 100 65,000,000,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "Staring at your crops with mischievous glee." 111 - Pulsar sprinklers 200 65,000,000,000,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "There's no such thing as over-watering. The moistest is the bestest." 193 } }} Factory }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sturdier conveyor belts rowspan="2" 1 1,800,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "You're going places." 13 - Child labor 9,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Cheaper, healthier workforce." 14 - Sweatshop 10 90,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Slackers will be terminated." 15 - Radium reactors 50 9,000,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "Gives your cookies a healthy glow." 46 - Recombobulators 100 9,000,000,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "A major part of cookie recombobulation." 112 - Deep-bake process 200 9,000,000,000,000,000 Factories are twice as efficient. "A patented process increasing cookie yield two-fold for the same amount of ingredients. Don't ask how, don't take pictures, and be sure to wear your protective suit." 194 } }} Mine }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sugar gas rowspan="2" 1 150,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "A pink, volatile gas, found in the depths of some chocolate caves." 16 - Megadrill 750,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "You're in deep." 17 - Ultradrill 10 7,500,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "Finally caved in?" 18 - Ultimadrill 50 750,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "Pierce the heavens, etc." 47 - H-bomb mining 100 750,000,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "Questionable efficiency, but spectacular nonetheless." 113 - Coreforge 200 750,000,000,000,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "You've finally dug a tunnel down to the Earth's core. It's pretty warm down here." 195 } }} Bank }|BankUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Taller tellers rowspan="2" 1 20,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "Able to process a higher amount of transactions. Careful though, as taller tellers tell tall tales." 232 - Scissor-resistant credit cards 100,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "For those truly valued customers." 233 - Acid-proof vault 10The upgrade is named "Acid-proof vault", however, the game calls for an "Acid-proof vault's'" to be unlocked after buying ten banks. Currently, this upgrade can only be unlocked by cheating, and purchasing it will have no effect. 1,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "You know what they say : better safe than sorry." 234 - Chocolate coins 50 100,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "This revolutionary currency is much easier to melt from and into ingots - and tastes much better, for a change." 235 - Exponential interest rates 100 100,000,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "Can't argue with mathematics! Now fork it over." 236 - Financial zen 200 100,000,000,000,000,000 Banks are twice as efficient. "The ultimate grail of economic thought; the feng shui of big money, the stock market yoga - the Heimlich maneuver of dimes and nickels." 237 } }} Temple }|TempleUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Golden idols rowspan="2" 1 280,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "Lure even greedier adventurers to retrieve your cookies. Now that's a real idol game!" 238 - Sacrifices 1,400,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "What's a life to a gigaton of cookies?" 239 - Delicious blessing 10 14,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "And lo, the Baker's almighty spoon came down and distributed holy gifts unto the believers - shimmering sugar, and chocolate dark as night, and all manner of wheats. And boy let me tell you, that party was mighty gnarly." 240 - Sun festival 50 1,400,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "Free the primordial powers of your temples with these annual celebrations involving fire-breathers, traditional dancing, ritual beheadings and other merriments!" 241 - Enlarged pantheon 100 1,400,000,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "Enough spiritual inadequacy! More divinities than you'll ever need, or your money back! 100% guaranteed!" 242 - Great Baker in the sky 200 1,400,000,000,000,000,000 Temples are twice as efficient. "This is it. The ultimate deity has finally cast Their sublimely divine eye upon your operation; whether this is a good thing or possibly the end of days is something you should find out very soon." 243 } }} Wizard tower }|WizardUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Pointier hats rowspan="2" 1 4,200,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Tests have shown increased thaumic receptivity relative to the geometric proportions of wizardly conic implements." 244 - Beardlier beards 21,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Haven't you heard? The beard is the word." 245 - Ancient grimoires 10 210,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Contain interesting spells such as "Turn Water To Drool", "Grow Eyebrows On Furniture" and "Summon Politician"." 246 - Kitchen curses 50 21,000,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Exotic magic involved in all things pastry-related. Hexcellent!" 247 - School of sorcery 100 21,000,000,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "This cookie-funded academy of witchcraft is home to the 4 prestigious houses of magic : the Jocks, the Nerds, the Preps, and the Deathmunchers." 248 - Dark formulas 200 21,000,000,000,000,000,000 Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Eldritch forces are at work behind these spells - you get the feeling you really shouldn't be messing with those. But I mean, free cookies, right?" 249 } }} Shipment }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Vanilla nebulae rowspan="2" 1 62,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "If you removed your space helmet, you could probably smell it! (Note : don't do that.)" 19 - Wormholes 310,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "By using these as shortcuts, your ships can travel much faster." 20 - Frequent flyer 10 3,100,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "Come back soon!" 21 - Warp drive 50 310,000,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "To boldly bake." 48 - Chocolate monoliths 100 310,000,000,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "My god. It's full of chocolate bars." 114 - Generation Ship 200 310,000,000,000,000,000,000 Shipments are twice as efficient. "Built to last, this humongous spacecraft will surely deliver your cookies to the deep ends of space, one day." 196 } }} Alchemy Lab }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Antimony rowspan="2" 1 870,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Actually worth a lot of mony." 22 - Essence of dough 4,350,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Extracted through the 5 ancient steps of alchemical baking." 23 - True chocolate 10 43,500,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "The purest form of cacao." 24 - Ambrosia 50 4,350,000,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Adding this to the cookie mix is sure to make them even more addictive! Perhaps dangerously so. Let's hope you can keep selling these legally." 49 - Aqua crustulae 100 4,350,000,000,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Careful with the dosing - one drop too much and you get muffins. And nobody likes muffins." 115 - Origin crucible 200 4,350,000,000,000,000,000,000 Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Built from the rarest of earths and located at the very deepest of the largest mountain, this legendary crucible is said to retain properties from the big-bang itself." 197 } }} Portal }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Ancient tablet rowspan="2" 1 12,000,000,000,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "A strange slab of peanut brittle, holding an ancient cookie recipe. Neat!" 25 - Insane oatling workers 60,000,000,000,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "ARISE, MY MINIONS!" 26 - Soul bond 10 600,000,000,000,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "So I just sign up and get more cookies? Sure, whatever!" 27 - Sanity dance 50 60,000,000,000,000,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "We can change if we want to. We can leave our brains behind." 50 - Brane transplant 100 60,000,000,000,000,000,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "This refers to the practice of merging higher dimensional universes, or "branes", with our own, in order to facilitate transit (and harvesting of precious cookie dough)." 116 - Deity-sized portals 200 60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Portals are twice as efficient. "It's almost like, say, an elder god could fit through this thing now. Hypothetically." 198 } }} Time Machine }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Flux capacitors rowspan="2" 1 150,000,000,000,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "Bake to the future." 28 - Time paradox resolver 750,000,000,000,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "No more fooling around with your own grandmother!" 29 - Quantum conundrum 10 7,500,000,000,000,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "There is only one constant, and that is universal uncertainty. Or is it?" 30 - Causality enforcer 50 750,000,000,000,000,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "What happened, happened." 51 - Yestermorrow comparators 100 750,000,000,000,000,000,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "Fortnights into milleniums." 117 - Far future enactment 200 750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Time machines are twice as efficient. "The far future enactment authorizes you to delve deep into the future - where civilization has fallen and risen again, and cookies are plentiful." 199 } }} Antimatter Condenser }|AntimatterUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Sugar bosons rowspan="2" 1 1,900,000,000,000,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "Sweet firm bosons." 99 - String theory 9,500,000,000,000,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "Reveals new insight about the true meaning of baking cookies (and, as a bonus, the structure of the universe)." 100 - Large macaron collider 10 95,000,000,000,000,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "How singular!" 101 - Big bang bake 50 9,500,000,000,000,000,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "And that's how it all began." 102 - Reverse cyclotrons 100 9,500,000,000,000,000,000,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "These can uncollision particles and unspin atoms. For... uh... better flavor, and stuff." 118 - Nanocosmics 200 9,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "The theory of nanocosmics posits that each subatomic particle is in fact its own self-contained universe, holding unfathomable amounts of energy." 200 } }} Prism }|PrismUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Gem Polish rowspan="2" 1 23,000,000,000,000,000 Prisms are twice as efficient. "Get rid of the grime and let more light in. Truly, truly outrageous." 175 - 9th Color 115,000,000,000,000,000 Prisms are twice as efficient. "Delve into the untouched optical depths where even the mantis shrimp hasn't set an eye!" 176 - Chocolate Light 10 1,150,000,000,000,000,000 Prisms are twice as efficient. "Bask into its cocoalesence. (Warning : may cause various interesting albeit deadly skin conditions.)" 177 - Grainbow 50 115,000,000,000,000,000,000 Prisms are twice as efficient. "Remember the different grains using the handy Roy G. Biv mnemonic : R is for rice, O is for Oats... uh, B for barley?..." 178 - Pure Cosmic Light 100 115,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Prisms are twice as efficient. "Your prisms now receive pristine unadulterated photons from the other end of the universe." 179 - Glow-in-the-dark 200 115,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Prisms are twice as efficient. "Your prisms now glow in the dark, effectively doubling their output." 201 } }} Income-multiplier Upgrades Flavored Cookies All flavored cookies (with Starlove prestige upgrade purchased) adds up to: 1.01 ^ 5 \times 1.02 ^ {41} \times 1.03 ^ {24} \times 1.04 ^ 4 = 5.62912200054 = 562.912200054% Kitten Upgrades Bingo Center/Research Facility Clicking Upgrades New achievements Changed achievements Notes Category:Overview Category:Differences